The Great Bake Off!
by Zivandre
Summary: This is one-shots written for TGS the great school bake off event!
1. Tiramisu Cake

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, for two events. The first is the Halloween Costume Challenge, Dress-up, with the prompt: Princess- Write about a Minor Female Character. The second, for The Great School Bake-Off Competition, the Prompts are: Tiramisu Cake: pairing: FrankAlice!, emotion: afraid, weather: lightning, action: giving someone a goodbye kiss. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin, and I had permission from both respective mods to combine for their challenges. Where this is a combined story, I will have this in two places, under the bake off one-shots, and the one-shots and drabbles for the Halloween contest!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

There was a thunderstorm roaring outside as Frank and Alice Longbottom snuggled in front of the fire. Their son, Neville was currently visiting with his grandmother, and would be gone for a few more hours. The couple were still mourning over the loss of some of their close friends, James and Lily Potter. Their funeral was yesterday, and they let Neville go with his grandmother while they still came to terms over their deaths.

As Alice got up to make some more tea, Frank watched out the window as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating their front yard. What Frank didn't expect to see in his yard, was a bunch of cloaked figures honing in on his wards. He suddenly felt the pull of the outside forces trying to gain entry, when suddenly, with a snap the wards were down. Jumping to his feet, he unsheathed his wand and ran to the kitchen, where his wife was.

Telling her was futile, since she had felt her wards come down as well. The couple headed back to the living room, where they shared a traditional goodbye kiss in case one of them didn't come out of the impending battle. They both were afraid for the other, in case they didn't survive, and they both hoped to Merlin that Neville and Augusta did not arrive home early.

Ending the kiss, they stood at arm's length, and prepared for when the unknown figures burst through the door. The impact was not long after, when they started slewing off Ministry approved defensive and offensive spells. The ensnared battle did not last that long though, before a crucio hit Alice. Rodolphus took his chance and while Frank shouted out an agonized scream, he was knocked out and bound.

Bellatrix loomed over the wedded couple, and continued her onslaught of the cruciatus curse, letting one gather a moments rest before Rodolphus continued for her, so she could turn her attentions to the other.

When gathering information was futile, and their minds were broken, Bellatrix and her followers left. Not noticing the floo roar to life before they left the property.

Augustus stepped through the fireplace, with Neville cradled to her bosom, taking a moment to wipe the soot of off their clothes. When she was finished, she finally noticed the crumpled figures of her son and daughter-in-law. Letting out a shriek, she floo called St. Mungo's. Waiting for them to arrive, she rushed over to their prone forms, and checked for pulses. Upon finding them, she stuck Neville in a playpen and helped Frank and Alice as best as she could before the Healers arrived.

Before they were carted off, Alice, regaining some sense of her mind, spoke in a hushed and broken whimper, "Aug, take care of my Neville! Make sure he remembers us!"

That was when Augustus broke down for their new loss, and Neville broke out in a cry for his mommy and daddy.

All would never be right in the Longbottom home for now, not bearing able to be in the house any more for right now, Augustus gathered their fallen wands, and Neville's things, before heading home to Longbottom Manor, preparing herself to tell the rest of the family about Frank and Alice's horrible tenure.


	2. Black Bottom Cake

_**AN: This is for The Golden Snitch, The Great School Bake-Off. The prompt is: Black Bottom Cake, Dialogue-"I have a surprise for you.", Spell- Nox, and Object- Pillow. I am in Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **This is a fluffy piece, non-canon, centering on Hermione and Draco's young child being scared of the dark.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

At the home of Hermione and Draco Malfoy, they were being woke up again by their 4-year-old son, Scorpius, at three in the morning. This was the third time this week and it was no Wednesday. Stifling a groan, Hermione scooted over after picking up their small son, and tucking him in, in the middle.

"What scared you this time Scor?" Grumbled Hermione, straining to fight off her sleep for a while longer.

"The monster, Mummy, he was at the end of my bed now," whispered Scorpius.

"Don't worry, baby, Mummy and Daddy will get you something to fight off the monsters from now on. You got to remember, big boys sleep in their own beds!"

With Scorpius snuggling into his father's arms, they both slipped off to sleep, into their dreamlands, missing Draco's slight chuckle before he, too, joined them.

* * *

"Scorpius! Where are you? Come here," Hermione shouted, "I have a surprise for you!"

Running as fast as he could to his mother after hearing surprise, he slowed to a stop before crashing into Hermione. Reaching his small, chubby hands up to his mum, she picked him up and brought him over to the couch.

Once they were settled, Hermione pulled out a big box, from the side of the couch, and presented it to Scorpius. Shrieking with joy, he hustled off the couch, tearing at the paper in large, concise strips. Even though he was only three, he liked things to be orderly, and neat, something that most toddlers didn't care for yet.

Finally uncovering the complete box, he pulled the tabs over, and pushed his tiny body over the edge the reach the present inside. It was a square, black pillow, that felt like velvet. Pouting, he turned to his mum and said, "This won't keep the monsters away, Mum. I already have a pillow!"

Laughing at her son's cuteness, she pulled him close and explained, "This is a special pillow Scor, watch." She whispered, _Lumos,_ and the pillow lit up in a white light, before settling into different colored magical creatures that walked across the length.

"Wow!" Giggled Scorpius, pulling the pillow back to him, hugging it to his body.

"To turn it on, just say 'Lumos,' and to turn it off, just say 'Nox.' Okay? Repeat it after me. Lumos. Nox."

Letting Scorpius practice with the pillow, Hermione made them dinner. After they all ate, Draco gave Scorpius his nightly bath, and after, Hermione tucked him in that night with his brand-new pillow, lighting up the room some.

Watching a purple dragon, and a yellow hippogriff stalk across once more, Scorpius settled into a peaceful sleep. Shutting the door behind her, Hermione went and got ready for her own sleep for that night.

* * *

Feeling the bed shift, Hermione woke up from her slumber, only to witness Draco leaving the room, acting a little too sneaky for her liking. Creeping out of her bed, she slipped her feet and made her way after her husband.

Hearing Scorpius shriek, Hermione dashed the rest of the way to his room, fearing the worst. Pushing his door open a little too roughly, and turning on the light, Hermione looked at the scene in front of her.

Beside Scorpius' bed, on his hands and knees and a ridiculous black mask on, was Draco. Holding his pillow in front of him like a shield, was Scorpius, now quietly laughing.

"Mummy, Daddy's the monster!" He panted.

"I can explain! I missed Scorpius sleeping with us! I don't want him to grow up just yet, so I figured, if I scared him a little bit, he would make his way to our room, and we would get to snuggle him another night! I'm sorry, I know you're trying to get him to sleep on his own, I just miss him," Draco pouted.

"How about," Hermione started, "We let Scorpius sleep with us two nights a week? But, whenever he is four, he's sleeping in his own bed from then on? Because, I miss him sleeping with us too. Come on, Scorp."

Settling back into their bed, son in tow,


	3. White Chocolate Raspberry Cake

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, For two challenges. The first is Halloween Costume Contest- Dress Up. The Prompt is: Firefighter-Write about a character being able to manipulate one on the elements. The second event is The Great School Bake-Off Competition. The prompts are: Object, Hairbrush, Food-Sandwiches, Dialogue, "You're only saying that because you're scared of me." Object-Key. Again, the same with Tiramisu/Princess, this will be in both drabble stories. It is meant to be repeated! My school and house are: Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger sat by the black lake making miniature waves across the shore. She was supposed to be studying, but couldn't focus on the words. What was the point when you have already fought a war, and was one of the main components of winning said war, and you still required the full, proper education before they could hire you. Yet, Harry and Ron were accepted into the Auror program without even taking the training program. So, she came out to sit and make her special waves.

"How are you doing that?" Interrupted an all too familiar voice.

Looking up sharply, her wave fumbled and crashed in mid-air. It was none other than Draco Malfoy who was disturbing her peace. "What do you what? I'm busy," mumbled Hermione.

"Yeah, busy brooding. Tell me, Granger, where did you learn that elemental magic from? That's an impressive piece of magic right there," replied Draco.

"I didn't suck someone's magic out for it, if that's what you're asking? Or, is it impossible for miserable little mudbloods to learn advanced magic?"

"Don't call yourself that," whispered Draco, "That word is foul, and doesn't suit you at all. And, I'm sorry, I know I haven't called you that in years, but still. I wish I never had."

"You're only saying that because you're scared of me," letting out a smirk, she continued, "Why? It's true, Harry and Ron could get a job in the Auror department, no questions asked, but when I attempt to get into the Department of Magical Creatures, they threw up that I never completed school and that I don't have the proper requirements. Hence, why I'm here, and they are, there."

"All jokes aside, that's rubbish. If anyone should have been forced to come back to school, it should've been those two. You're absolutely brilliant, always the best at everything. Did you know, that most Witches or Wizards, even one's with the Purest blood, can barely control the elements? I've certainly tried, but the most luck I have is with fire, and it's barely anything that I can do with it."

"At least you can still do a little, and yeah, when i realized I could make it do what I wanted, I researched a lot into how to maintain and control that water." Hermione retorted.

* * *

They say like that for hours, in each other's company talking about anything and everything. They actually both had a lot in common, but being from different cliques, houses, and eventually different sides of the war for a while, they never got the chance to learn that about the other.

"Hold on, if you'd rather eat here, I have some sandwiches in my bag, there fresh, I put a stasis charm on them." Waiting for the affirmative from Draco, Hermione started rummaging around in her bag.

Throwing out a hairbrush, some ties, different potions and empty vials, and a few books later, she finally pulled out the food, and stuck to it, was a key. Yanking the key off before he could take a good look at it, and ask too many questions, she haphazardly threw everything back into her small beaded bag.

Passing him a few sandwiches, she watched as he called a house elf for some juice, and enjoyed many more afternoons with Draco.

* * *

It was on their wedding night, that Hermione finally explained what the key was. She thought he would deem it silly, and childish. But as most girls do when they are younger, she had a locked memory box, full of how her wedding would be, what her husband did and looked like, what her career would be, and all of the other whimsical 'knowing's' of a child.

Handing the key over to him, she explained all of that, and how as the years went by, she continued adding thing's here and there. It was all of her important memories, and she gave them to Draco.

She gave all of herself over to Draco, then.


	4. Cotton Candy Cake

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch. This is for Three Competitions/Challenges, so it will be in three places, for people only following one event! I'm sorry if it confuses people, but it calm's my OCD down for sorting things. I can't have strays floating around! Okay, I'm going to also start listing things different, to make it clearer as well!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest-Gang Member:**_ _ **Write about a character joining the Death Eaters.**_

 _ **Ollivander's Wand Shop-Holly [Harry Potter]:**_ _ **Write about a child protecting their parents.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-Cotton Candy Cake-**_ _ **Draco Malfoy, No Dialogue, Hiding from Something/Someone.**_

 **Hogwarts, Slytherin!**

* * *

Death.

That's what would come for me if I refused. What would come to my mother. My father.

Being honest with myself, I didn't care that much for my father anymore. Yes, he helped create me. But he's never nurtured me, never cared for me, never loved me.

He was the reason I was even in this mess. Why I had to put my life, my sanity, on the line for my mother.

I even started resenting her too. For carrying me, out of all five pregnancies to term. Why couldn't I be part of the lucky ones to never be born? For marrying my father, could she really not see the demon lurking beneath? For keeping me in this situation, oh, how I wish she would have packed our bags and ran with me.

Now, I'm standing alone, surrounded by people. Some were already that vermin's follower's, the other four? So eager to bear the mark of evil, to be pawns in his master game of chess.

How I wish I was never born.

What's the point of being elite? To be part of the Sacred 28?

If I'm so grand, so pure, so masterful, why am I stuck in this mess?

That _thing_ called for silence, immediately, the hushed murmurs died out, just like all hope I had of escaping.

After tonight, even if Saint Potter did win this God forsaken war, I would be tossed in Azkaban, no questions asked.

Can't they see I'm just a child?

He yanked the first sleeve down, pressing his wand into his skin until it looked like it would pierce. It probably does.

Screams erupted around me, only to be halted as fast as they came.

The first body slumped over, lifeless. The rule, the game was simple. Scream, and you die.

Oh, how I'm so tempted to scream.

My ears are assaulted by whimpers towards my right, one survived, two to go before me.

If I knew my mother would not be hung up and tortured, I would run, I would hide, I would gladly die. But, I can't. Because who else would lay their mother out like a platter of meat in front of blood-thirsty wolves?

The next one made it in without a sound.

The next one didn't, he screamed before The Dark Lord even started. Looking down, I saw his cold, hard, gaze of death staring back up at me.

My stomach rolled in coils upwards, threatening to spill out what little I choked down earlier. I knew then that I would forever hold nightmares of this moment.

My sleeve was yanked up, his hard wand of death pressed into my wrist. It burned. It felt like my skin was being peeled back, layer by layer. Only for it to be assaulted my nails, by metal, by anything and everything.

I felt my eyes roll in their sockets, my toes curl, and my face scrunch up. I felt the bile on my tongue, I felt my organs burn, and regrow, only to burn again.

Oh, how I really wanted to die.

An image flashed before me of my mother, and I pulled my lips in tighter, sinking my teeth into the soft flesh underneath.

Until, suddenly, it stopped. My vision cleared, my head felt lighter. I stood stock still, so glad I wore black, masking the urine that slipped out.

I stood, and waited, and waited, until I was free to go. I ran as soon as I passed the doors, ran and hide in my old hiding place as a kid.

I hid from him, from my mother, from myself.

How I wished I was brave. Even if I had an ounce of courage, maybe then, everything could be alright.


	5. Peppermint Patty Cake

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch**_

 _ **Anniversary Event! The Prompts I chose were: Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Halloween, Costume, Threstral, Buddy, Heroine, and Air.**_

 _ **The Great Bake-Off! The prompts are: Spell: Expecto Patronum, Restriction: Must feature a Slytherin as a main character, Word: Special.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop- Prompts: Albus Dumbledore, Write about a character seeing a Threstal!**_

 _ **Again, this will be in all three catagories!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **..**_

Draco Malfoy leant over the railing of the Entrance way steps, waiting on his Buddy. Okay, the proper term would be date, but he didn't ever see Hermione Granger, using the proper name for what this was. No, just his Buddy, to the Halloween Ball this year at Hogwarts.

It was the year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and he was on probation to attend and graduate this year. He was also assigned a Buddy, a War Heroine, who decided to finish her studies, and was also assigned to be his Buddy.

Hermione Granger. The woman who had held his affections for over four years, now. She walked his thoughts, and dreams on a daily basis, now. He knew that he never held a chance with her, but, that didn't stop him from hoping, from dreaming.

When he looked up at the stairs, he saw his graceful beauty descending the stairs. She was wearing a pink ball gown, with silver glitter on swirling designs, with an adornment of diamond jewels on the bodice of her costume. At her waist, the dress flared on in a hot-pink tulle, with more of the silver and jewel designs at the bottom. Peeping out under her dress, were silver glitter heels.

Watching her face, she had a slight smattering of make-up, with a Smokey eye, and black rimmed lashes. On her lips was a bright pink lip-gloss, with a slight glint of glitter over top. Her hair, was piled up high on her head, with her wonderful curly tresses framing her face. She even had a small, barely there tiara on at the start of her curly up do.

Grabbing her arm when she arrived by his side, he gave her a look-over once more, before stating, "You look absolutely divine tonight, Miss Granger. I am glad to be the man escorting you to this ball tonight, as you will undoubtedly be the centerpiece in everyone's eye tonight."

He loved the blush that donned her cheeks, making her eyes sparkle just a tad more, and her lips quirk up in the beginnings of a smile.

When the ball started, and she was of course the center of attention, it wasn't long until they dipped out into the courtyard for a splash of fresh-air.

Everything was going smoothly for them that night, until they saw what were pulling the carriages. Threstals. Tall in their own glory, black fleshy creatures, letting out warm puffs of smoke, two in front of each carriage.

Such a blatant reminder of death that covered the castle last spring. Draco, wanting to comfort the Witch, pulled her in close, and let her tremble against his chest. Feeling a pang himself, of his friends he lost, of what could have been, he let one tear slip down his cheeks.

If anyone asked, he would claim it was of the torment Hermione, the love of his life, had went through, and was releasing against his chest.

That was the start of many nights that Draco had to comfort her, she would claim that he was the one reminder that not only that everyone was affected, but that even in a world of madness, in the sea raging emotions. He was her rock. Just like she was his.

 **The End.**


	6. Butterbeer Cake

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary! - Prompts used are: Scavenger Hunt, Clue, Fabrage Egg, Africa, Poetry, Fire, Dinosaur, Astronomy, Niffler, and Christmas! [I know that Faberge eggs are Russian, but for the sake of this one-shot, lets say Africa made a wholesale lot of replicas!]**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop- Aspen[Created Wand]: Write about a character seeking a treasure!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest- Knight: Write about Neville Longbottom immediately Post-War (the first five years.)**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-Butterbeer Cake: Dialogue-"Wait for me!", Object- Tea Kettle, Color- Silver, Creature-Niffler!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts Slytherin!**_

 _ **As always, to clear any confusion, this is going to be in all of the above stories, so yeas the repeats are meant to be!**_

 _ **..**_

It was the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and to mark the occasion, there was to be a Scavenger Hunt, followed by a dinner, hosted at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom arrived at the gates, dressed in casual clothing with a Wizard's Robe over top, waiting for his friends to arrive.

Once Seamus, and Dean had arrived, along with everyone else who were participating, they received their lists holding their clues:

Four silver coins. [must not be your own, you will be handed a Niffler to aide in your search.]

One magical tea kettle.

An African Fabrage Egg.

One plastic Dinosaur.

A string of Christmas tinsel.

To complete the search, you must write one piece of Poetry to commiserate our fallen heroes!

Noticing the line of people standing in front of a box of Nifflers, he ran over and stood with his two appointed team mates. The wait was short, and he was soon handed the small, brown creature with a leash attached.

Letting him down, the small thing ran with Neville running to keep up with it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shouted Seamus, as Dean was already jogging to keep up with his pace. All too soon, they had the silver coins on the list, and after returning the Niffler to Hagrid, they set out in their search of the Magical Tea Kettle.

Hearing a whistling noise coming from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they ran over to the closest edge, and soon found a screaming kettle. They then found the fake dinosaur in Hagrid's Pumpkin patch, and the Christmas tinsel hanging over the Whomping Willow. Remembering that Harry had once told him about the knot at the base, Neville levitated a large stick and pressed the button.

With only the egg, and poetry left, they ran towards an area where they had not searched near the Astronomy tower, they soon found a nest of Fabrage eggs, and grabbed one of the Teal and Golden replicas of the Russian Faberge Eggs.

Settling down in a clear spot of grass, they all brainstormed on what the poetry should entail. Letting Dean take the handles, since he was the most creative, they soon settled on a cute ensemble.

 _Today marks the Anniversary,_

 _Of our fallen friends._

 _Let us take no perjury,_

 _Or let their memories end._

They soon ran to the judges table, and set everything on the table along with their poem. As everyone else finished, they all were led to the Great Hall for the commissary dinner.

Once everyone was settled, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, cleared his throat, and started a speech.

"Today, marks the Second Anniversary of the Great Battle, that took place here three years ago today. We lost a lot of brave souls that night, and as you all know, we hold the fun, meaningful scavenger hunt for everyone! There was a meaning for all of the items you had to search for. It is a common thought, that when someone dies, you place silver sickles over their eyes, for their passage into the afterlife. The tea kettle, while most deem meaningless, marks the time we spend with our peers, our friends, and family. The egg stands for new beginnings, holding the mark for new life, new love, new friends.

"The dinosaur, for our children, who will hopefully never know the brutal truth of what happened here. And Tinsel, to always remember the small things in life. To mark, not only the festive time of year, but to always cherish what we have, whether big or small.

"Finally, the poetry, while it may be hard for some to write things like that, but it draws us all together. To never forget, to never repeat the horrendous acts. Let their fire live on! Here is to the future! Let us have a moment of peace for our fallen heroes!"


	7. Blueberry Pancake Cupcake

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch.**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Water, Fire, Gold, Family, Jungle, Cape.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 11 inch (Harry Potter)- Write about a Slytherin Character.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Pirate-Write about students going on a cruise or camping.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Blueberry Pancake Cupcake-Color-Aquamarine, Onject-Overdue library book, Song-"Heres to us, Halestorm", Action-Stargazing.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR THE SONG, HERES TO US, BY HALESTORM!**_

* * *

It was finally the summer, and a large group of friends arrived at a piece of property Draco Malfoy owned that had a large forest and the perfect campsite.

Draco Malfoy, and his wife, Hermione Granger had arrived the earliest, and were clearing out the straggling brush and limbs around the area. Their children, Lyra and Scorpius, aged 13 and 15, were running around the clearing, designating spots for their own tents.

Soon, their friends arrived entailing Harry and his wife Daphne, and their children; Lily (13), and Sirius (16.) Theo and his wife, Luna and their child Lysander (14.) Also, was Blaise and Ginny who had no children yet, and Ron and his wife Pansy, who had a whole slew of children ranging from 2 to 13. There was Jessica, Hugo, Ashleigh, Marcus, Angela, Faith, Alvin, and the youngest, Rose.

With all of their tents set up, they decided to hike around in the forest for a bit, when little four-year-old Alvin exclaimed, "But, Daddy, I don't want to go in the jungle! There might be bears and lions!"

Before Ron had a chance to explain, Scorpius piped in, "It's not a jungle, Al, it's a forest, and there is no creatures in there that can harm you, or anyone else! Besides, were magical, so if anyone should be afraid, it should be the animals that are in there!"

With Alvin's nerves settled, the large group headed inside to walk on their long-forged path, looking at all of the trees, and beautiful plant-life there.

"Dad! What's this?" Pointed Lysander, showing them a patch of Golden Lillies, frozen in place with another golden plaque on the ground near it.

"It's a memoire to my mother," answered Harry, "My mother's name was Lily, and we thought this would be a beautiful place to put a small memoire up for her."

Satisfied with the answer, Lysander continued walking on, muttering about finding some cotton-mouthed arniquetes.

When the large group arrived back at their campsite, Draco got to work on the campfire, while Hermione set to grabbing everyone a water.

While her parents were busy, Lyra looked around in her mother's satchel, when she found an old book titled, 'When the Wind Blows.'

"Mom! We never returned my library books! They're Over-due now!"

"It's okay, we can return it when we leave here, honey!" Hermione shouted back.

When the night sky finally settled, and everyone ate some roasted hot-dogs, Hermione and Draco laid side by side, looking up at the stars.

"You know, I heard this song the other day, and there was this one part that totally explained us in a certain way," said Draco.

"Really, and how did it go?"

"Like this,

 _Stuck it out this far together_  
 _Put our dreams through the shredder_  
 _Let's toast 'cause things got better_  
 _And everything could change like that_  
 _And all these years go by so fast_

I felt that, that part was literally written for us, it seems. There were other parts that I liked in the song, but they didn't match you, or us."

With Hermione preening under her husband's words, she grabbed the edges of her aquamarine cape, and scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side.


	8. Eggnog Cake

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Earth, Wind, Beauxbaton's, Cape, Sky-Blue.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Write from the perspective of a Beauxbaton or Durmstrang student visiting Hogwarts for the 1994-5 Triwizard Tournament.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off: Eggnog Cake-Genre: Humor, Color: Lavender, Restriction: Must have an OC as a main character, Animal: Lizard.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Unicorn Tail Hair- Write about a character's encounter with a Unicorn.**_

* * *

Claire Prunellie was a Pureblood who was currently in a foreign country to her. She was a student of Beauxbaton's, that was currently at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Of course, Fleur won the mantle for her school champion, but she was doing an awful job of it.

During the first task, she barely made it out of the Dragon pen before being scorched alive, being an embarrassment in front of all three schools. Then during the task at the great lake, she couldn't even last under the lake for thirty minutes, and never mind about even saving her sister.

No, she was not a good choice at all. That was how, on the eve of the third task, Claire was taking a walk through the Forbidden Forest, on her own, finding some peace on her own. Clutching her sky-blue cape around her body tighter, protecting herself from the harsh wind, she trumped on until she met a clearing.

Locating a fallen tree on the ground, Claire tromped over and sat herself down on the cold, rough wood. Kicking up the earth beneath her feet, she sat and thought about her cousin that currently attended Ilvermorny, and how she missed Felicity and her pink and brown striped hair.

Claire sat in the clearing for a while, until she noticed a faint rustling at the entrance. Unsheathing her wand, she held it up and waited for what was near to show itself. What she didn't expect was a tall, shimmery unicorn to walk out.

The creature was beautiful, with its glittering white coat of fur, and its long pale lavender mane and tail. It slowly walked towards her, lowering its head to her palm, that was still outstretched. The majestic creature, stood there, letting her continuously pet the side of its face. It soon settled at the base of her feet, while Claire ran her fingers through the creature's mane, unconsciously braiding it.

All too soon, the unicorn jumped up, startled, and reared it's front legs. Looking around the small clearing, Claire noticed what was giving the creature a fright. There was a boy, at the opening, holding a small animal.

When the unicorn turned and ran, she motioned for the boy to join her. He finally made his way to her, setting down beside her. He was a Hogwarts student, a fourth year at most. Theodore Nott, he said, as he pet his green lizard.

She watched in silence as the little creature walked over his fingers, crisscrossing between them, finding the perfect spot to rest.

They sat like that for ages, taking warmth in their silent companions. Letting what little light they had change from blue to pink, finally when it reached purple in the soon to be night sky, they rose, and made their way out of the forest. Stopping at any sudden sound. I would protect him, she thought, he's just a small boy, in a world too big.

She would always protect him, coming back for him when the going got to tough, when his own father wanted to hand him on a platter to some evil man.

She always protected him.


	9. Pink Sno Ball

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is the direct prequel of Protector, Eggnog, and Unicor Hair! This is Theodore Nott's version of events, with my OC, Claire Prunellie. This brings us 3 years, during the Great Battle, and then 1 year after that.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 10 inch-Write about a Slytherin Character!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Superhero-Write about a 'Dark' character saving someone's life.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Pink Sno Ball: Genre-Family, Event-Picnic, Object-Bouquet of Flowers.**_

* * *

Theo Nott was in the midst of all the madness that was the current Battle at Hogwarts. Bodies and hexes and curses were flying left and right, and he was stuck, he was fighting off spells from both sides, and no one from Potters side believed he was part of the good guys. He was slashing the harshest curses he knew towards the Death Eaters.

He had to find her. He knew she would show up, would be keeping her ear open towards when this would happen.

Merlin, he loved her, more than a friend, and if they both survived he was going to tell her that when everything was all clear.

There she was, with her long, straight, brown hair with her Golden strands shining in the hues of red and green and purple and blue flying across the courtyard. He ran towards her, shoving unsuspecting members of both sides out of the way, forgetting about his wand for just a moment.

No, he saw it just a bit too late. a flash of green light was hurtling towards her. He levitated the closest corpse he saw, letting the light evaporate into the unknown Death Eater's chest.

He grabbed her, and ran. They ran and ran and ran, until they hit the clearing that they met those few short years ago.

* * *

They were sitting on a picnic blanket, in the clearing. Their clearing. Leaning against that wooden log that gave them solace so long ago. He brought her out here, for one special moment in their lives. As soon as that battle ended, and it was all clear, he kissed her. He kissed her like she was the sun, the moon, the stars, and every beautiful and glorious thing that there was. Because, she was everything to him, wrapped up in one gorgeous package, just for him.

She was his breathe in the morning, the last thought at night, she was his dreams when he slept, and his sunshine and daisies and every love-like thing that there was when he was awake.

It was on those thoughts that he bought a ring, and was going to propose to her. He pulled out the bouquet of red roses, and champagne, and food he'd brought.

After their stomachs were full of food and wine, they cozied up against each other, enjoying their romantic evening, it was soon after that he properly presented her, her flowers and ring.

Of course, she said yes. Saying that he was the happiest man, on earth? That would be an understatement.

* * *

When they expected their first child, she was welcomed into the world with all of their friends and family present.

When their second came along, they were pleasantly surprised, but welcomed him nonetheless.

Of course, their third and fourth children were a double surprise. But a sweet blessing.

* * *

 _ **AN: The third, and final installment, will arrive tomorrow!**_


	10. Chocolate Dipped Peppermint Macaroon

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is a Sequel to Protector/UnicornTailHair/EggnogCake, and Protected/10 inch/PinkSnoBall!**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Chocolate Dipped Peppermint Macaroon-Color: Sky-Blue, Restriction: Must be rated K or K+, Setting: Beauxbatons, Food: Bubblegum.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Cypress-Write about a Pureblood.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Playing Card-Write about characters playing exploding snap.**_

* * *

Landon Kato and London Kyla were the youngest children of Theo and Claire Nott. They were at the doors of Beauxbatons', and they were ready to being their schooling.

When their first child was of age to begin schooling, they thought it would be best to stay in France, and let their children go to Claire's previous school, Beauxbatons.

Lead into their elite dining area, they stood in fierce attention, waiting on their Headmistress, to arrive. When she entered, and deigned it fit for everyone to sit, they enjoyed their first meal at school, with London eating plenty of her favorite foods, Escargot and Cassoulet.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Annabelle, j'espère que vous apprécierez Beauxbâtons, oui?" Asked the older girl sitting beside Landon.

"Oui, It was our mothers school, along with our older sister and brother, Ambroise and Frankie.

* * *

The next day, they received their class Schedule by one of the teachers, Madame Delacour. Snapping her Sky-Blue robes on top of her uniform, London popped a piece of Bubble-gum into her mouth, glad that she had most of her classes with Landon.

Setting off for their first class, Transfiguration, arm in arm, they greeted Madame Delacour, before they took their seats.

Madame Delacour was an old friend of their mothers, who in the summer was often over at their house. Her older sister, Fleur, participated in the Triwizard tournament, where their parents met. The fact that Harry Potter had saved her, gave her a lot of fame and popularity, and she got tired of the attention quite frequently.

* * *

Their school year passed by quickly, with the exceeding in their studies. When it was time to go home, they knew they couldn't wait for their next school year to come by quick enough. When they stepped off the large Blue, Gold, and White carriage, they were greeted by their parents, who took them home quickly.

When they arrived home, they were sent off to unpack their trunks and ran outside, because after all, they were still kids.

They settled down into their childhood tree house, pulling out their new set of exploding snap, they divided the cards, and started their firsts game of many.

When they were finished, with Landon finished in the lead, with 6-2, they climbed down and started to run inside, anticipating dinner.

* * *

Claire watched her two youngest kids, from their patio, drinking her cup of tea. When she felt the arms of her husband slip behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I stumbled upon you all of those years ago, even though I'm sorry I startled off your Unicorn. I wouldn't change a thing about our lives, you know?"

"I know, I know."

Turning around to face Theo, she placed a hand on each of his cheeks, giving him a kiss that expressed all of her feelings, into one tiny moment in their lives. Because, after all, they have spent their loves chasing after one another, whether it be in happiness or love, or for their children.

"EWWW, Mom! Dad! That's gross! Can't you save all of that for when we aren't around? No kid wants to see their parents snog!" Shouted Landon, as he ran inside.

All in all, Theo and Claire led a successful life, loving their careers, children, and their home. And if they had to do it all over again? They would do it in a heartbeat. After all, who else got such a happy ending after the dark times the world saw?


	11. Cosmopolitan Cupcakes

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Drapple Appreciation**_ _ **: Write a story featuring the Drapple pairing-Draco and his infamous apples.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off**_ _ **: Cosmopolitan Cupcakes- (Setting) Antique Shop, (Word) Subtle, (Word) Fraction, (Dialogue) "Did you see it? It was brilliant!"**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **Write about Drapple.**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Draco Malfoy, Gold.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **This is going to be a weird one, so readers, you have been warned. Extremly OOC Draco.**_

* * *

"Draco Malfoy! What have I told you about decorating with apples? It ruins our setting, and this fetish of yours is ridiculous!" Said Narcissa as she reprimanded her only son, Draco.

"Mum, apples are wonderful, and glorious, and they do whatever you want them to! Can't you see how beautiful and shiny they are? They really liven this place up!" He replied, while shining the Apple he had on the mantle with his robes.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of muggle London with Blaise. His best friend had dragged him here under the pretense that he would love what they held in the small antique shop. Taking a breath, since he had no idea what sort of smells these Muggles would emit, they stepped through the door.

He only paused for a fraction of a second, before he started running around touching everything he could. There were apple decorations everywhere, from towels to plates to small fake apples that you put in a decorative basket. There was even dining utensils with the fruit shape cut out of the handle. Everything was perfect for his new flat.

Blaise stood, laughing, as he watched his best friend act like a lunatic. He watched as Draco grabbed a small, beat up buggy, and started preciously laying everything that had an apple on it, into his shopping cart.

Draco turned to the next aisle, his cart already half full, only to halt in his step, and his jaw falling open. Blaise swore he saw drool coming out of his mouth. There on a large dais, was an extremely large, golden statue of three apples, sitting in triangular form.

He attentively walked forward, extending his hand on the golden beauty before him. He looked around, making sure no one could see him, before he set his lips in a subtle kiss atop of the metal. " _Perfect_." Slipped out of his mouth. Promising to buy the statue, Draco finished walking through the rest of the shop, placing everything that even resembled an apple into his buggy, and went to the sales clerk.

Retrieving a trolley, and with the help of Blaise, they set his new idol on the trolleys platform, and left.

"Did you see it? It was brilliant! We must go every week! Ah, I love apples," exclaimed Draco when they landed in his flat after apparating.

Draco then set to work on rearranging his kitchen and living room with his new purchases, leaving the large figurine for last. Finally, when every surface was covered with something apple related, he turned to his newly-bought glory.

He preciously set the figure in front of his large window, and let the light glimmer off of the Golden hue.

"Hey Blaise, do you mind if I see you later? I have some things to do," he asked.

"You two have fun now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Blaise replied with a wink, before leaving.

Once Blaise was gone, he warded his apartment shut from any visitors, and turned back around.

"Hey there, you come here often?" He asked saucily.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I think that this is a crack!fic. I'm not entirely sure, but I hope you enjoyed. XD**_


	12. Black Forest Jubilee

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Diwali 2017**_ _ **\- Day two: Nakuras Chaturdasi-(Spell) Incendio, (Word) Destruction, (Dialogue) "Everything I planned...ruined. Just ruined."**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-**_ _ **Black Forest Jubilee:(Pairing) ChoMarietta, (Emotion) Nervous, (Restriction) No mentioning any Hogwarts houses, (Word) Reckless.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **Willow-Write about a popular character's insecurity.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **..**_

Cho Chang wanted to surprise her best friend, Marrietta Edgecombe. What a lot of people didn't know about Marie, was that she was Hindu. She wasn't as pronounced as Padma and Parvati was about it, but she still believed in Hinduism. But, Cho had a problem, she may have been popular with her fellow students, but her biggest insecurity was losing Marietta. She didn't want to ignore anything about her, she wanted Marie around forever. So, she decided to learn everything about Marie's religion, and see when the next holiday was.

It was when she was reading about the religion, that she came upon an upcoming celebration called Diwali. She researched as much as she could about it, learning all there was to know in the library at Hogwarts. She brought in the help of some of her other friends, preparing their common room for the event.

She had also set it up to surprise Padma and Parvati, since your fellow housemates are your family, she didn't want either of them left out. She also saw it as an opportunity to bring Marie and the twins together.

Once they had their room's almost finished, she was standing back watching a seventh-year, Mikhail, work on the clay diyas. He was now lighting the wicks in each one, with the spell, 'Incendio.'

All was going well, until a clumsy first-year was reckless, and stumbled down the steps and fell on top of Mikhail, in the middle of his spell. The tumble cause Mikhail's wand to slash across the room and ceiling, burning all of the Rangoli decorations around the Entrance ways, along with some of their other wall decorations.

"Everything I planned...ruined. Just ruined," Cho cried. She was devastated that her plans of celebrating for her friends were destroyed. Marietta was due to return any moment now from her study session at the library, and the twins were still wandering around outside, she had learned from her sources.

She looked around at the destruction, thinking of ways to quickly fix the wall hangings, when their common room door opened, allowing Marietta and the twins entrance.

Cho stood there, nervous at what they would think, when Marie walked over to her. "Is this what I think it is? All for us? I think you need to learn not to burn things, Cho, but other than that, it's perfect!"

Relieved, Cho answered, "Thanks Marie, it was perfect until a spell went awry. I wanted it to be perfect for you, you always do so much for me, and i just wanted to return the favor. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Seriously, we can help fix the decorations, we'll do it as a family. Come on," replied Marietta.

Grabbing her hand, they went and retrieved all of the destroyed decorations, and sat and fixed them. It didn't take long, until they were hung back in their proper place, and everything was perfect again. They soon had a house-elf deliver food, and while they enjoyed the Indian cuisine, Cho locked her eyes with Marietta.

All would be fine her their little world, no matter what they had to do, she would always make sure she could see the happiness shine in those eyes. All because of her.


End file.
